


Fluffy Teddy Bears Gone Wild!

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Establishment - Ger/JL [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Establishment (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackdrabble in EstVerse. Gerry and JL's teddy bear comes alive in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Teddy Bears Gone Wild!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://www.journalfen.net/users/lannamichaels/113294.html
> 
> \--
> 
> [Marek](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memories.bml?keyword=Marek&user=gerard&sortby=des) is a teddy bear, dressed in leather, with a very large strap-on. He is named after Ger's character in the film Timeline. And he comes alive in the dark. ;)

Marek waited until all the fucking on top of him had stopped, and then sneezed. It was dusty under the bed, and Jonny Lee's old sneakers scared him. They were _dirty_. Marek didn't appreciate getting bits and pieces of outside stuck in his fur. It never came out.

He crawled out from under the bed, and swung up onto the mattress, his stuffing aching. Damn that Gerry, for never taking him out of his leathers. Marek would like to see _him_ wear this kind of stuff twenty four hours a day. He swatted Gerry's nose with his paw. "Stop snoring!"


End file.
